Wahre Liebe& Falsches Blut
by Mondbruch
Summary: WICHTIG
1. Chapter 1

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Hermine Granger erschrocken aus dem schlaf. Sie hatte ein Lachen gehört. Verdattert setzte sie sich auf um gleich noch einmal zusammen zuzucken als sich das Geräusch wiederholte. Sie wollte Gerade aufstehen um aus dem Fenster zusehen als die Haustür klingelte. Zitternd kletterte sie endgültig aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in ihre Pantoffeln, Langsam gut darauf bedacht nicht zu viel lärm zu machen schlich sie die Treppe hin unter. Warum mussten ihre Eltern auch unbedingt heute essen gehen????? Das Geländer war von ihrem Schweiß ganz rutschig als sie die Treppe hinunter lief. Ängstlich stand sie vor der großen Haustür und drehte den Schlüssel um. Als sie Die Tür öffnete musste sie sich an ihr festhalten um vor schreck nicht umzufallen. Ihr gegenüber ging aber auch geschockt einen Schritt zurück: „GRANGER…????? "


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

Flashback

Still und regungslos lag die West-village-street da, von Nebel umgeben. Und durchsichtiger und weißlicher Nebel. Niemand war um diese zeit draußen und ging bei diesem Wetter spazieren. Aber plötzlich erschienen mit einem leisen Plop drei Gestalten mitten auf der Straße. (drei Personen auf der Fahrbahn)Von dem der Blonde sofort den Größten der drei nieder machte:

„Mensch wo hast du uns jetzt schon wieder hingebracht…? Hast du dich nicht an unsere Abmache gehalten??? Hatten wir nicht ausgemacht das du heute ausnahmsweise derjenige bist der uns heimbringt??? Ich war es schließlich die letzen Male oder????Ich will schließlich auch mal das Glück haben die Bräute besoffen flach zulegen!!!" lachte er und grinste hämisch.

„Ja das ist wirklich cool…und heute besonders." Antwortete seine Kumpel lachend. „Wisst ihr was….??" Meldete sich der dritte und der kleinste Von den drei zu Wort.

" Ich…Ich…Ich…!"

„Nott ich dachte du hättest in der 3 endlich deine Stotterei abgelegt!" rief der Blonde grinsend. „Natürlich Malfoy … aber egal ich wollt euch doch nur sagen dass ich…" Aber nun machte sich die vier Gläser Feuer Whiskey bemerkbar und Nott musste sich genau vor den Füßen seine Freunde übergeben. „Das du reihern Musst!!!" beendete Malfoy mit einem rießen Grinsen seinen Satz. „da verträgt einer Kein Alkohol oder zabini???" wendete er sich an den dritten. „schwer zu sagen?" Zabini tat so als ob er Überlegen müsste „Die Wahrheit ist ja soooooooooooo Unergründlich wenn ich Trewlany (ist des richtig?) zitieren darf."

„ Aber immer doch" entgegnete Nott sarkastisch" aber lasst uns jetzt mal gucken wo wir hier gelandet sind Okay???" Seine Freunde nickten und liefen die Straße entlang. „wollen wir nicht einfach bei jemand den klingeln??" fragte Nott schließlich. „Klar und dann sagen wir Süßes oder saures! Noch was Nott?" Zabini s Humor hatte durch den Nebel und der Lauferei gelitten. „ Nein ich will nach dem weg fragen du leuchte!" „ Okay machen wirs!!" Sagte Malfoy der bis jetzt ruhig gewesen war und ging auf ein großes weißes Haus zu. Er hatte heute echt genug von den beiden und wollte einfach nur noch so schnell wie möglichst nachhause. Außerdem lies der rausch langsam nach und seine Sinne kehrten zurück und mit ihnen leider auch die Müdigkeit. Aber irgendwie war es ja klar gewesen das Zabini sich nicht an die Abmache halten würde und trotzdem etwas trank. Und apparieren war nun mal in einem besoffenem zustand sehr gefährlich und es konnte passieren das man ganz woanders hinkam als dort wohin man wollte. Und weiß Merlin ihnen war das eben passiert. Er klingelte an der Tür, aber als diese leise geöffnet wurde stockte es ihm der Atem: „Granger…???" hörte Zabini von hinten erschrocken rufen.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich bekomm noch nen kleinen Kommi


	3. Chapter 3

Hey

Hier bin ich mal wieder hab mich beeilt und schnell weitergeschrieben.

Danke für die kommis Küsse verteil

Sry ist immernoch jicht so lang aber ich tu mein bestes!

eure emerald

Kapitel 3

Als Hermine realisiert hatte wär da vor ihr stand, schlug sie Draco die Tür vor der Nase zu.Ihre Hände zitterete immer noch, oder schon wieder? Jeden hatte sie erwartet einen Dieb, einen Strolch sogar vielleicht harry aber nicht IHN.

IHN der das reinste Blut der ganzen Zaubererewelt hatte, zumindest seit sein Vater gestorben war.Er gehörte hier nicht her, genauso wie selbst Ron als er sie besucht hatte irgendwie nicht ihn diese Muggelgegend gepasst hatte.

Langsam lies sie sich an der haustür hinuntergleiten sich völligbewusst dass auf der anderen Seite des Buchenholzes vielleicht immernoch ihr erzfeind stand.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Draco$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Draco realiesiert hatte wer da gerade vor ihm stand. nagut dann wohnte hier haölt Granger kann mir ja egal sein.Genauso wie es mir egal sein kann das sie nur ein dünnes Long-T-shirt anhatte.Ich meine was interressieren mich granger und ihre Klamotten.sie ist hässlich,eine Streberin und das schlimmste ist sie iste sin Schlammblut. ja genau ein Schlammblut.

Draco grinsten.

"Draco??? jetzt klingel halt mal! Ich mein wenn Granger hier wohnt dann weiß sie bestimmt auchwas für ein bekiffter platz das hier ist." rief Zabini von hinten.

Draco hatte zwei Möglichkeiten entweder er fragte jetzt Hermine wo sie hier waren oder er ging zum Nachbarhaus und klingelte dort. Aber dann musste er mit Muggeln reden(igittigitt).

Also klingelte er noch einmal und wartete darauf das sich die Tür noch einmal öffnete und vielleicht sogar offen blieb.

"WAS????" Hermine hatte die Eingangstür zum zweiten mal geöffnet und schaute ihntrotzig ins gesicht. "Auch dir einen Wunderschönen Tag.Erzähl doch mal was machst du so und wie geht es dir?" Antwortete draco lässig, mit soviel sarkasmus ihn der stimme das einem schlecht wurde.

Hermine aber lachte. "Oh Malfoy endlich interiessierst du dich für mich ein Traum geht in erfüllung! Ein ALPtraum!" keifte sie.

"Hermine?" Blaise Zabini kam hinter draco hervor und schaute das Schlammblut freundlich an.

Und euch allen noch schöne Feiertage


	4. Chapter 4

He Leute

Jaja es hat lange gedauert aber ich hab dafür ein bissl mehr geschrieben selbstschulterklopf

Naja ich war halt krank und musste im Bett bleiben.

Aber egal jetzt gibt's wieder öfter was...

Eure Emerald

Kapitel 4

Hermine schaute Blaise total verdattert an, Blaise lies sich davon aber nicht beirren und fuhr lächelnd fort.

„Sorry aber wir sind schrecklich müde und ziemlich voll, könntest du uns also hereinlassen? Weil der Nebel hier draußen ist auch nicht grad. ein guter Jahrgang"

Okay Okay das ist zuviel vor meinen Haus stehen drei... nein die DREI schlimmsten Slytherins und fragen ob sie rein dürfen!!! Sooo Hermine jetzt hast du Hallus. Kopfschüttelnd ging sie einen schritt zurück um die Tür schon wieder zuschließen als Blaise der das als Einladung gesehen hatte eintrat.

Hermine völlig Ignorierend liefen die beiden anderen ihrem Kumpel hinterher. Es war ein schönes Haus groß und edel eingerichtet man sah das die Granger s nicht arm waren obwohl sie auch nicht zu den reichsten des den reichsten des Dorfes gehörten. Erst als die drei Jungs in dem Wohnzimmer angekommen waren und sich Draco sich auf das Sofa fallen lies, kam Hermine endlich wieder zu sich und stapfte wütend - nachdem sie die Haustür lautstark zugeknallt hatte- zu ihnen. „was soll das? Was wollt ihr hier?? Ich mein...HALLO was denkt ihr wer ihr seid???" schrie sie sie an.

Doch die drei grinstennur, nur Malfoy hob noch leicht die Augenbrauen, was sein Grinsen aber nicht milderte: „Auch hallo Granger ich wußte gar nicht das Schlammblüter so auf Höflichkeit stehen." Sein grinsen wurde noch breiter als er merkte wie Hermine bei dem verhassten Wort der Gesichtsausdruck entgleiste. Sie hatte es lange nicht mehr gehört eher gesagt seit sie Sommerferien hatte.

Wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht fühlte es sich an, schmerzhaft wie eine Narbe die wieder aufriss bevor sie ganz verheilt war. „Oh hab ich das Schlammblut zum heulen gebracht was meinst du Blaise soll ich mich entschuldigen???" lachte Draco. Hermine die gar nicht gemerkt hatte das sie weinte wischte die tränen mit ihrem Ärmel weg als während sich immer wieder neue ihren weg bahnten.

Nott ging auf das Mädchen zu und hielt ihren Arm fest „hör mir zu süße, ich mein was macht das schon das du ein Schlammblut bist dafür bist du hübsch und klug," damit haben die anderen beiden mehr ihre Probleme (also er meint damit das die beide nicht hübsch und klug sind, ich weiß nicht ob das so rüber gekommen ist )

„Heeeey..." rief Draco empört Hermine musste lachen. „Schaut sie euch an ein hübsches Lachen hat sie auch noch!" lachte Blaise. „Jetzt stört uns nur noch eins...!" „Sie ist ein Sch..."lachte Draco böse. „sie ist keine Slyterin!" fiel Blaise ihm ins Wort. Hermine wurde leicht rot zum Glück hatte

sie den spruch von drcao nicht mitbekommen. Nott usste grinsen als er das bemerkte sie war wirklichzu süß.

„Und jetzt wird sie auch noch rot!" rief Blaise mit Trewlawnys Stimme." Och ist die niedlich!"

was nur zur Folge hatte das Hermies wangen immer dunkler wurden.

„ Jetzt rechst aber Jungs!" sagte Hermine immer noch leicht beschämt, sie hatte ganz vergessen das die beiden eigentlich zu ihren feinden gehörten: "Wie wärs wir gehen jetzt erst einmal alle in die Küche, ich mach uns einen Kaffee und ihr erzählt mir was Ihr hier eigentlich wollt okay???"

Mit diesen Worten lief sie einfach los die beiden immer noch grinsenden Jungs im Schlepptau.

Krieg ich noch nen kleinen kommi dann schreib ich auch schnell weiter

Eure Emerald


	5. Chapter 5

Hey

Ja mich gibt's auch noch

Wieder ist es kurz weil mich irgendwie eine Schreibblockade gepackt hat

Deswegen wird das nächste Kapitel bestimmt eine Woche dauern.

Sry

Eure emerald

Jetzt aber erstmal viel Spaß…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 5

„WER VON EUCH DREI WILL MICH HIER VERARSCHEN?"

Draco Lucius Malfoy stand irgendwo in der Nähe von London in der Küche eines Muggle Hauses und fühlte sich leicht überfordert.

Blaise und Theodor, die beiden in der Küche an einem großen runden Tisch saßen, schauten ihn leicht erstaunt an: Solche Ausbrüche waren nicht gerade Malfoy-like

Nur Hermines Augen waren nicht auf Draco sondern auf den Fußboden gerichtet. Sie war durch den Schrei so erschrocken dass ihr die Kanne aus der Hand gerutscht war. Und diese lag nun in Scherben auf dem Boden, in Mitte einer rosanen Teepfütze.

Als Draco diese auch entdeckte musste er unwillkürlich grinsen. Das Schlammblut, Hogwarts Bücherwurm war etwas kaputt gegangen.

„Was fällt dir ein so dämlich zu grinsen!" schrie Hermine ihn plötzlich an_. Oh mein Gott warum hab ich das gemacht? Geschrei war doch normalerweise auch nicht meine Art? aber mir wird dass alles langsam zu viel. Was tu ich hier warum habe ich diese Schlangen hereingelassen? _Dachte sie erschrocken.Ihr blondschöpfiger Gegenüber fand ihren Ausbruch aber eher amüsant als einschüchternd.

ENDLICH…Endlich hatte sie realisiert wer hier vor ihr stand. Es hatte etwas lange gedauert aber von einem Schlammblut konnte er ja auch nicht soviel erwarten. Sein grinsen wurde noch breiter als er erwiderte: „Viel, Schlammblut SEHR viel."

„Ach halt den Rand, Kerkerassel!"

„KerkerASSSEL? Du nennst mich eine Kerkerassel? Was fällt dir ein?"

„Viel Frettchen SEHR viel!"

„Besser ein Frettchen als Schlamm im blut!"

„Was anderes fällt dir auch nicht ein! Oder?

Schlammblut hier Schlammblut da! Komm mal mit was Neuem. Oder bist du etwa ein hip Hopper?"

„Ok es REICHT!"

Blaise stellte sich zwischen die beiden Streithähne und hielt abwährend die Hände hoch. Dann wandte er sich wütend zu seinem blonden Kumpel: „Draco wir können uns glücklich schätzen das HERMINE uns einen trockenen Platz anbietet. Ok? Weil leider bei Merlin können wir in diesem Scheiß Nebel nicht apperieren. Keine Ahnung warum aber es ist nun mal so. Und deswegen reißt du dich jetzt mal zusammen. Ok?" Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen und nickte kaum merkbar.

Theodor musste leicht grinsen denn er wusste dass Draco es nicht gewöhnt war dass mit ihm so gesprochen wird. „Ok Leute dann lasst uns einfach wieder von vorne anfangen, ok?

Also Hermine wie wär's wenn du uns jetzt etwas zu trinken machst?" fuhr Blaise fort.

Hermine nickte und zauberte die Kanne wieder ganz um Wasser aufzusetzen.

Theodors musste lachte lautlos als Draco, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte zu ihm rüberbeugte und leise fragte: „Was ist eigentlich ein Hip Hopper?"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

So das war's wieder

Krieg ich noch ein kleines Kommi?

Lieb in der Runde umschau


	6. Chapter 6

Heyyy

Hier geht's endlich weiter.

Und noch mal danke für die vielen lieben Kommis.

**Küsse verteil**

Aber jetzt erst mal viel Spaß

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 6 

RINGRINGRING 

Das Telefon im hause Granger klingelte und störte somit dein Stille die sich zwischen die vier am Tisch sitzenden Jugendlich gelegt hatte. An die stelle der Stille war nun das Chaos getreten. Aufgeschreckt durch das unbekannte Geräusch, sprangen Blaise und Draco erschrocken auf und zogen blitzschnell ihre Zauberstäbe.

RINGRINGRING 

Theodor aber der das Geräusch zwar nur aus Büchern kannte blieb ruhig sitzen und hob legendlich verdutzt die Augenbrauen, während Hermine quer durch das Zimmer in Richtung Diele eilte wo das Telefon seinen Platz hatte.

RINGRINGRING 

Allerdings kam sie leider nichts sehr weit, weil Draco sie unsanft am arm packte, grob zu sich zog und mit seiner nicht Zauberstab Hand den Mund zu hielt: „Mensch Granger

RINGRINGRING 

wie blöd seit ihr Griffendors überhaupt? Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach daraus rennen. Wer weiß was da draußen ist?" zischte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie spürte seinem Atem, seinen Muskulösen Körper in ihrem rücken. Ihr wurde ganz schwindlig von seinem Duft. Er roch ganz anders als Harry oder Ron... irgendwie männlicher. Ok, ok tief durchatmen Hermine was interessiert dich der Duft von Malfoy?? Scholl sie sich selbst. Währendessen wandte sich Draco an größten der Jungs: „Todesser?"

RINGRINGRING 

Die zabbelnde Hermine gekonnt ignorierend schüttelte Blaise seinen Kopf: „Aus welchen Grund sollten sie kommen? Und wer? Die meisten sind in Askaban oder tot einschließlich deinem Vater!" Theodor grinste mal wieder in sich hinein, Eigentlich dachte er das er vielleicht Hermine helfen sollte aber nun fand er das ganze Schauspiel zu witzig als das er es beenden wollte.

„Stimmt hast recht aber wer ist es dann? Sprach Draco leise weiter. Ihm fing aber langsam die Hand an zu schmerzen weil Hermine angefangen hatte ihn zu beißen weil zabbeln anscheinend nicht mehr half.

RINGRINGRING 

Granger Ich lasse dich jetzt los aber sei bloß leise wir wissen nicht was das ist???" sprach Draco leise weiter

Mit diesen Worten löste er seine Hand langsam von ihrem Mund. Hermine nütze dies und löste sich blitzschnell aus seiner Umarmung.

„HERMINE" schrie er ihr nach ohne zu merken dass er ihren Vornamen benutzt hatte. Aber sie rannte einfach weiter in die Diele in der Hoffnung das sie den Anrufe noch erreichte.

Und sie hatte Glück..

„Granger?" fragte sie schnaufend. Es knackte fürchterlich in der Leitung bis sich endlich eine Stimme meldete.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

ich weiß es ist unfair an er stelle aufzuhören.

Ich bin halt furchtbar fies

Krieg ich trotzdem ein kleines Kommi??

Eure Emerald


	7. Wichtig!

WICHTIG

WICHTIG!!

Heyyy meine treuen Leser(falls es euch noch gibt)

Es tut mir außerordentlich leid euch mitteilen zu müssen das diese FF hiermit zu ende ist!!

Aber bevor ihr jetzt einen Bombenanschlag plant.

Bitte!!

Ich hab diese FF in letzter Zeit vernachlässigt, die beiden letzten Kapitel lagen schon Monate bevor ich sie on stellte. Deswegen habe ich den Faden bei der Geschichte verloren und als ich sie mir noch einmal durchlas um weiter zu machen bemerkte ich das mir die Story überhaupt nicht mehr gefällt! Zwar die Idee aber nicht die Verwirklichung!

Darum habe ich vor eine Neufassung der Story machen, wahrscheinlich werden sich die ersten 6 Kapitel sehr ähneln aber ich habe neue Ideen für die Story und möchte mit neuen Ideen nicht an alte anknüpfen, ohne das ich die alten überarbeitet habe.

Ich werfe mich gleich in die Arbeit aber bevor ich das tue wüsste ich gern ob ich es machen soll oder ich mir die Mühe sparen kann!!

Also schreibt mir eure Meinung!!

Mit ganz lieben Grüßen eure Mondbruch!


End file.
